A Stupid Fight
by LexerrYouDaBomb
Summary: Title says it all :


**I know this is a little lame, but I just thought of this idea and I didnt wanna lose it. Here it is everyone!! The premiere of the story/oneshot called "A Stupid Fight"! Enjoy! –Alexa**

"Tay!! Please tell me you have food crammed inside of your bag!! I'm so hungry!!" Gabriella exclaimed. Taylor looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry Gabs, I don't have any food left from lunch. I would have given it to you if I did." _Brrrriiiiinnnngggg!!_ Gabriella rushed out of history class to find her boyfriend of 2 years, Troy Bolton. She found him talking to one of his teammates. Gabriella jumped on his back.

"Yeah, well we can prac- Oh!! Gabi, Gabi, please get off of my back before pull you off the hard way." Troy said.

"Make me." Gabriella said timidly.

"Please get off." Troy asked one last time. Finally Gabriella let go of his neck and walked beside him.

"I missed you. I don't get to see you anymore, with all of the basketball practice and the homework." Gabriella said sadly.

"I know, I missed you too. Hey, what if I make it up to you by watching a movie in the famous couch of yours with a big, bowl of popcorn?"

"When? I mean I really have to get home and study for my final." she said.

"Today! C'mon only for tonight?" he asked.

"Ok. You're lucky I love you, wildcat." She said.

And with that, they walked across the parking lot and into Troy's car. The drive to the Montez Household was quiet and the car was filled with awkward vibes. "So…" Troy started. "So…" Gabriella repeated. "How was your day? Sorry I couldn't make lunch, I had to stay for practice and do 50 suicides." Troy said.

"It was boring. I didn't get to see you that's why. I sat alone at lunch because none of our friends made it and my mom forgot to pack my lunch." Gabriella said.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Gosh, I feel really guilty right now.. " He said.

"Well hey, I can't blame ya for being so dedicated. What time is it?" Gabi asked.

"Oh, its 3:30 pm. Why?" Troy asked.

"My mom won't be home till 12. I—I mean we got lots of time to kill once we get to my house." Gabriella said.

"I'll stay with you till then. I gotta make sure that my beautiful girlfriend is safe." He said while pulling up in Gabi's driveway. Gabi was looking down at her feet to hide her red cheeks. "Hey, do I still make you blush?" he asked. "Umm, well yeah." She replied.

The couple got out of the car and into the house. Along the way, they met a 2-year old golden retriever. "Hi, boy!! How are you today? You're so big!! Mack daddy dog!!" says Troy. "Troy, sometimes I don't know why you have to use the 'falsetto' accent on Bailey. I mean, he's a dog for crying out loud! It's not like he's gonna start singing or something." Troy just gave her a look and collapsed on the couch. Gabriella raced for the remote and succeeded. "Oh no! Please don't be 'America's Next Top Model', please don't be 'America's Next Top Model'!" Troy begged.

"Troy baby, calm down. I'm not going for that." He calmed down for a split second. "Juusstt joking, you know I can't resist that show!" she said while flipping the channel. Troy let out a groan in defeat. The two couple finally stopped talking and calmed down in silence.

"Baby?" Gabriella called out.

"Hmm.." he replied.

"I'm hungry." She said.

"Well then go make something. I don't care. Oh, get me some too." He said.

"Can you do it?? Please..?" Gabi asked.

"No. Im not the one who thought of the idea." He said lazily.

"Please..? I'm really tired.." Gabi pleaded.

"…" he shook his head.

"Please??" Gabi pleaded again.

"…" he shook his head once more.

"Ugh, fine then!! Please, just get outta here so I can go to Zeke's dad's restaurant!! At least they will feed me!!" Gabi shouted angrily.

"It's only food!" Troy snapped at her.

"Only food?! _Only_ food?! Troy, I haven't eaten anything all day, and the only thing you can say is 'It's only food'!? I thought you were my boyfriend! You're supposed to cater on what I need!" Gabi shouted back.

"Fine then! Go to that stupid bakery for all I care!" he shouted while walking out the door. Gabriella fished for her phone angrily and dialed a familiar number. "Shar?.. Yeah, it's me, Gabi.. Umm, can you meet me at Zeke's dad's restaurant in five minutes, I really need to eat and release my anger.. I'll tell you later.. Okay, bye." Once she had hung up, she let out a deep sigh.

**5 minutes later, at the restaurant (sp?)**

Gabi barged into the restaurant with heavy footsteps and sat by the counter. Zeke's dad greeted her and asked for what she wanted.

"I'll have 2 mega burgers, 3 orders of fries and a huge chocolate milkshake." She said. **(I can't think of another way to explain how the big the burgers were, just imagine the burger they had in "Johnson Family Vacation" when they were celebrating Destiny's birthday, but a little smaller.)**

"Wow, someone's in a bad mood." Zeke and his dad said at the same time.

"Yeah. It's Troy.." she said. Just as she said that last word, a certain blonde-haired diva came in with glittery objects.

"What happened?? Is it Troy, oh, when I get a hold of him, I'm gonna knock some sense in that boy.." Sharpay growled.

"SHARPAY!! Don't hurt him!! It was just a stupid fight. I'll let it slip, don't worry." Gabi said.

"Okay, well after you're done, I'll take you back home and I'll help you pack your stuff. We are gonna have a sleepover!" Sharpay sqealed.

"Sharpay, it's not that big of a fight. I can handle it, really. I'll just text you when I need 2 gallons of ice cream and a flick." She chuckled.

"Okay, I guess. Well, gotta jet. My mom is having guests in an hour so I need to get glam. Tootles!" Sharpay said.

_It's just a stupid fight, Gabi. Not that big of a deal. _She thought. Gabi left the restaurant shortly. "Geez, I gotta ease up on those burgers.. I feel like I'm a million pounds" she muttered.

**At Gabi's house**

_Nothing's on T.V tonight, and I'm so tired of those movies I have. Oh, I have an idea!! I'm gonna go eat ice cream!! Wait, Gabi what are you saying?! You just ate a bugers and fries with a milkshake, do you know how much calories that is?! Oh shut up, you ain't that boss of me. Yes I am. Wait, Gabi, you are losing your mind!! You're talking to yourself for crying out loud!! So what are you gonna do, just stare at mid-air all night? Maybe. Ok, you gotta stop talking to yourself and answer the door..!_ She thought, unaware of the sound of the doorbell. She opened the door and saw the dude who didn't care if she starved.

He threw her a bag of Mickey D's **(McDonald's)** and stared at the hard concrete under his guilty feet.

"A little late for this now." Gabi said with no emotion.

"…"

"S-so that's it? You're just gonna give up because we had a stupid fight?" she asked.

"…"

"Okay, well bye then." Gabi said while closing the door. But a hand stopped it from going any further.

"I just feel really bad. What you said, that I was supposed to cater on your every need, you were right. I guess I wasn't being a good boyfriend. I'm sorry." Troy said while looking at the ground. A hand pushed his chin up to reach her eye level.

"Look at me. We have been going strong for 2 years and just imagine, we'll probably have more of these stupid fights but the thing is, they won't get smaller. The only good thing about that is we get stronger every time. We'll learn, but we'll never forget. We have to strong for each other, and just forgive when were supposed to and treat every minute like its limited. I hate having small fights like this when we take it so seriously, that we end up not talking for days. I just look at it like its small. So don't feel bad. I'm all over it. Now are you staying out there, or are ya coming in 'cuz a sister's gotta eat."

Gabi explained.

A smile crept on Troy's face.

"There's the Troy that I know. C'mon, you need to help me with something…" Gabi said seriously while pulling Troy into her house.

"And what is it that you need help on?" Troy replied.

"I need you to help me eat my ice cream and enjoy 'America's Next Top Model' with me, duh!!" Gabi squealed.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Troy yelled, not caring if his voice echoed throughout the whole neighborhood.

"Now now Troy, don't argue with me…" Gabi said playfully.

"But I don't like ANTM, you know that! It's so annoying!!" Troy whined like a baby.

"And yet, you put up with me all this time."

"Yeah but-.."

"Ehh!! No buts young man. C'mon it'll be fun!! It's only fun when I get to spend it with the one I love the most…" Gabi said seriously while Troy turned as red as a tomato.

"I love you too." Troy said then pressed his lips lightly on Gabi's, knowing they'll love will conquer anything.

**Kay there ya go. I don't like the ending too much, but I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry!! **


End file.
